When shipping important articles in envelopes, such as passports, computer discs, and other such important material, it is necessary to provide proof of mailing and reception of such envelope. Usually this is done by providing envelopes with detachable forms that are filled out, signed by both sender and recipient, and often by the shipper. These forms are usually adhesively secured to the package and copies are detached at the point of expedition to the point of reception. A disadvantage of such forms is that they can be damaged during transport and they require a two-step assembly when making the envelope, namely, the envelope making assembly and the form attaching step. Also, many sheets of paper are required to produce such a form and it is costly. For examples of such mail tracking products, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,120,063 and 6,133,195.
There is therefore a need to provide an envelope which is easy to produce, and preferably from a single paper sheet, and which incorporates therein tracking material to identify the envelope and provide proof of forwarding and reception of such envelope and contents placed therein.